Troublesome You
by Kiparema
Summary: Canon/Sekuel of One Night in Amegakure/Sebuah misi kecil yang benar - benar membuat mereka belajar berbagi..
1. Chapter 1

**Troublesome You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

Shikamaru menguap, meregangkan otot – ototnya. Matanya menyipit beradaptasi dengan tempat yang sedang ia tempati. Samar, ia melihat seorang wanita berkuncir empat sedang sibuk memasukkan barang – barang dalam tas. Meski kesadaran yang ia dapat baru separuh, ia tetap langsung tahu siapa wanita itu. Rekan satu – satunya dalam misi kali ini, Temari.

"Sudah bangun, Tuan Pemalas?" sapanya datar. Shikamaru menguap lebar, kemudian tangan kanannya menggaruk bagian punggungnya yang terasa gatal. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Hn, apa itu caramu menyapa seseorang di pagi hari?"

"Memang salah? Hah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, setelah itu segera berkemas – kemas dan kita selesaikan misi kita. Cuacanya sudah mendukung. Jangan sampai kita terjebak hujan seperti kemarin." kata Temari. Shikamaru menatap Temari. Kemudian ia bangkit dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Temari. Misi mereka kali ini sebenarnya mudah. Hanya mencari sebuah tanaman obat yang tumbuh di Amegakure untuk dibawa ke Suna. Andai _shinobi_ Suna lebih mengerti banyak tentang tanaman obat, tentu Shikamaru tidak perlu mendapatkan misi seperti ini. Dan ia –juga Temari tidak harus berlindung di gua dan kedinginan semalaman karena hujan yang mengguyur begitu deras.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Shikamaru sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan membereskan barang – barang yang ia bawa. Shikamaru agak heran melihat tikar dan selimut –yang kemarin malam digunakan untuk tidur bersama dengan Temari, sudah terlipat rapi dan siap dimasukkan dalam tas.

"Kau yang melipat tikar dan selimutku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Memang siapa lagi yang ada di sini selain kita?" Temari menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Shikamaru mendengus, tetapi ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Temari. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kantung tidurku sudah kering, jadi kalau nanti kita kemalaman kita tidak perlu berbagi tikar dan selimut seperti kemarin." kata Temari.

"Hn, ya." hanya itu jawaban Shikamaru. Jawaban itu membuat Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan Temari kepadanya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Temari singkat.

"Kau membawa gambar tanaman yang harus kita cari, Shikamaru? Aku harap gambarnya tidak luntur karena kehujanan." tanya Temari di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah membungkusnya dalam plastik. Ada di dalam tasku." jawab Shikamaru.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kurasa lebih baik kita mencari makanan dulu untuk sarapan. Atau kau masih punya bekal makanan?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Tidak." jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Sepertinya di depan ada sungai. Sarapan dengan ikan kurasa tidak terlalu buruk." lanjut Shikamaru. Temari tidak menjawab. Ia bisa mendengar suara gemuruh air terjun samar – samar.

Dan benar saja. Beberapa saat setelah Shikamaru dan Temari mengakhiri percakapan mereka, sebuah sungai terlihat di hadapan mereka. Air di sungai itu sangat jernih, dan terlihat dangkal, sampai – sampai mereka bisa melihat ikan yang berenang bebas di sungai itu. Mereka mendarat di tanah dan berjalan ke tepi sungai. Dalam diam, mereka meletakkan tas yang mereka bawa.

"Aku akan mencari kayu bakar. Kau menangkap ikan saja." kata Temari.

"Terserah kau saja." ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Cih, tidak bisakah kau sedikit bersemangat? Bahkan untuk menyiapkan makanan untukmu sendiri saja kau malas. Dasar!" ucap Temari. Shikamaru tidak merespon. Ia justru sibuk melipat lengan celana dan kaos hitamnya agar menjadi lebih pendek, sehingga tidak basah ketika ia masuk dalam air. Shikamaru menyiapkan kunai dan ia masuk dalam air untuk berburu ikan. Temari, yang merasa ucapannya tidak digubris mendengus dan berjalan kembali ke arah hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar.

"Kenapa juga rekanku dalam misi ini harus orang seperti dia? Hahh.. Menyebalkan!" umpat Temari dalam hati.

Shikamaru sudah mendapatkan dua ekor ikan yang cukup besar ketika Temari kembali dengan kayu bakar di lengan kanannya. Tanpa dikomando, mereka berdua saling membantu untuk membuat api unggun dan memasak sarapan. Mereka memakannya di bawah pohon yang rindang begitu ikan yang mereka masak sudah matang.

"Hei, hari ini aku belum mendengarmu mengatakan kata menyebalkanmu itu." kata Temari memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Merepotkan." respon Shikamaru malas. Temari tertawa kecil dan berkata,

"Akhirnya mengatakannya juga." Shikamaru melirik Temari. _Kunoichi _itu terlihat manis jika sedang tertawa. Jauh berbeda dengan raut wajah ketika ia marah atau bertarung. "Ada apa memandangku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Temari –merasa jengah dipandang terus oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak ada." jawab Shikamaru singkat. Temari menaikkan kedua bahunya. Tiba – tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang, membuat ikan yang berada dalam pangkuan Shikamaru –ikan bagiannya– melorot dan jatuh ke tanah. Shikamaru kesal, tangannya baru terulur untuk mengambilnya kembali ketika merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Jangan diambil, itu sudah kotor. Kau mau sakit perut? Lagipula kenapa makan dengan cara seperti itu, sih? Aku tahu kau pemalas, tapi jangan terlalu malas sampai memegang makanan di tangan kiri ketika makan saja tidak mau." kata seseorang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari? Shikamaru memandang ikannya, kemudian berpaling menatap Temari.

"Tapi aku masih lapar." kata Shikamaru datar. Temari tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan separuh dari daging ikan bagiannya ke daun yang digunakan Shikamaru sebagai alas makan.

"Makan saja itu. Anggap saja sebagai ganti makanan yang sudah kau bagi denganku kemarin malam. Aku tidak akan mati kelaparan karena berbagi ikan denganmu." kata Temari, kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

"Terima kasih." ucap Shikamaru. Temari hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Ngomong – ngomong, masakanmu enak." puji Shikamaru. Temari menoleh.

"Haha.. Aku sudah biasa memasak. Kalau sedang tidak ada misi, aku memasak di rumah untuk adik – adikku." kata Temari.

"Begitu, ya. Pantas saja. Gaara dan Kankurou beruntung memiliki kakak yang pintar memasak sepertimu." puji Shikamaru lagi.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah memujiku begitu. Makan saja dan kita akan segera melanjutkan misi kita." kata Temari. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru benar, Temari menjadi lebih manis dan lembut hari ini. Padahal kemarin Temari sangat galak pada Shikamaru dan sering mengatakannya bodoh. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih mungkin?

"Ah, mendung. Mungkinkah sebentar lagi hujan?" tanya Temari, mungkin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, karena ia juga tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Shikamaru. Tetapi ternyata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Temari, meski tidak dengan serius.

"Kurasa tidak begitu. Meski langit gelap, tetapi kalau dilihat dari bentuk awan saat ini, kurasa itu bukan awan yang menyebabkan hujan."

"Oh, ternyata awan ada bermacam – macam jenis juga?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu saja. Kalau semua awan adalah awan yang bisa menyebabkan hujan, mana bisa orang menikmati awan untuk menghibur diri." jawab Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa kau adalah pecinta awan nomor satu di Konoha." kata Temari sambil terkikik pelan, membuat Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya.

"Merepotkan." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru atas perkataan Temari.

Tiba – tiba Shikamaru menghentikan lompatan – lompatannya, diikuti Temari yang tidak terlihat kaget ataupun heran karena Shikamaru yang mendadak berhenti. Mereka berdua melirik ke belakang. Tak ada apapun yang mencurigakan. Hanya ada pohon – pohon dan genangan air bekas hujan lebat kemarin malam.

"Kau merasakannya juga, ya, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk kecil, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. "Tapi tidak terlihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini." lanjut Temari. Shikamaru menghela napas, kemudian berkata,

"Ya, kau benar. Sial! Seandainya ada Neji atau Hinata! Hahh.. Bagaimanapun, berandai – andai tidak akan membantu sama sekali."

Shikamaru dan Temari mulai bergerak. Tangan kanan mereka sudah memegang kunai dan sudah bersiap – siap menerima serangan dadakan. Temari menutup mata untuk lebih bisa berkonsentrasi dalam indra pendengarannya. Ketika telinganya menangkap suatu suara gemerisik dari arah tenggara, tanpa ragu ia langsung melayangkan kunainya ke arah itu. Shikamaru dan Temari bisa melihat tangan yang tergeletak dan rembesan darah di belakang semak – semak yang tadi menjadi sasaran lemparan kunai Temari.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Shikamaru? Apa menurutmu musuh yang dari tadi kita rasakan hanya satu orang itu?" tanya Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimanapun, kita harus tetap berhati – hati." jawab Shikamaru. Tanpa mereka sadari, bongkahan – bongkahan keras mirip es melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. Shikamaru yang menyadari dua hal –bongkahan – bongkahan es yang melaju ke arah mereka, yang juga berarti musuh yang mereka hadapi bukan hanya seeorang di balik semak, dan posisi Temari yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menghindar dengan tepat– langsung melompat sambil menarik Temari ke pelukannya, untuk menghindarkan _kunoichi_ itu dari serangan bongkahan – bongkahan es musuh. Meskipun sebagai gantinya, ia harus rela punggungnya menjadi sasaran empuk es – es itu.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Temari histeris ketika mereka terjatuh di tanah, dan Shikamaru terlihat tidak sadar. "Hei! Bangun, Shikamaru!" Temari menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru dengan harapan Shikamaru bisa sadar, tetapi hasilnya nihil. "Bangun.. Hei, Shikamaru.. Bangun.." seru Temari lagi. "Bangun.. Shi.. kamaru.. Kumohon.." Kali ini, air mata Temari tak mampu terbendung lagi. Ia menangis di dada Shikamaru. Air matanya menetes, membasahi bunga _Sakurasō _yang ada di samping Shikamaru. Temari mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bunga kuning itu.

"Bunga _Sakurasō_? Bukankah bunga ini berarti… keputusasaan?" ucapnya sayu.

**To be Continued**

Haiiiii :D

Ini adalah sekuel dari One Night in Amegakure..

Author bingung mau ngomong apa, pokoknya..

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Troublesome You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

"Hei, bangun! Shikamaru.. Ayo bangun!" teriak Temari sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru yang masih saja tidak bergerak. "Kenapa? Aku.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku.. Kumohon bangunlah.." air mata Temari masih belum berhenti menetes, membuat _vest jounin_ Shikamaru semakin basah. Lama, tetapi tak ada respon dari Shikamaru, isakannya semakin menjadi. Ia kembali menangis di atas dada Shikamaru.

"Kh.. Dasar bodoh. Bisa – bisanya kau menangis di atasku seperti itu dengan kondisi es – es ini masih menancap di punggungku. Kau mau membuat lukaku semakin dalam, heh?" ucap Shikamaru yang sudah tersadar. Ia mencoba duduk, mengabaikan tubuh Temari yang berada di atasnya. Mata Temari membulat. Air mata masih menggenangi matanya, tetapi senyum bahagia telah terpasang di wajahnya.

"Shikamaru.." teriak Temari sambil menghambur memeluk Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru kaget dan salah tingkah. "Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bangun – bangun, hah? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku cemas? Kau akan membuatku hidup dalam penyesalan dan rasa bersalah mendalam kalau kau sampai tidak bangun! Kupikir tadi.. Kupikir kau.. Ku.. Kupikir…" Temari kembali terisak. Ia tidak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Apa? Kaupikir aku sudah mati? Kau yang bodoh. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan rekan setimku dalam bahaya! Kau tahu aku sudah pernah hampir kehilangan teman – temanku, kau tahu aku sudah kehilangan guruku. Dan sekarang, apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kesalahan – kesalahan itu terulang kembali?" ucap Shikamaru datar sambil meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya. Temari melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sosok yang baru saja dipeluknya itu. Shikamaru melirik Temari, sehingga mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru, menyadari tatapan agak aneh yang diberikan Temari padanya. Temari hanya menggeleng. Ia membantu Shikamaru melepaskan bongkahan – bongkahan es yang menancap di punggungnya.

"Di mana musuh kita yang sebenarnya?" tanya Shikamaru setelah selesai mencabut bongkahan – bongkahan es di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kemungkinan besar dia berada di balik pohon atau semak - semak. Tidak ada tempat persembunyian lain di sini." jawab Temari.

POFT! Tangan yang tadi tersembul di balik semak menghilang.

"Heh.. Ternyata yang tadi hanya bunshin. Sial! Baru berhadapan dengan bunshin saja aku sudah terluka seperti ini." umpat Shikamaru.

"Kalian mencariku, heh?" tanya seseorang yang tiba – tiba muncul dari balik pohon besar. Shikamaru dan Temari menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Temari dan Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri memasang kuda – kuda dan bersiap apabila seseorang yang terlihat seperti _shinobi_ itu menyerang mereka lagi.

"Khukhukhu… _Shinobi_ Konoha dan _shinobi_ Suna.. Kupikir bermain – main dengan kalian akan menyenangkan, ternyata hanya dengan bunshinku saja satu orang sudah tumbang." katanya dengan seringai lebar. Shikamaru dan Temari hanya diam, mereka tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan orang itu. "Lumayan juga, kukira tadi sudah mati." lanjutnya. Shikamaru masih terlihat tenang, tetapi Temari sudah mulai menampakkan raut tidak sabarnya. "Tidak sabar rupanya.." _shinobi_ laki – laki itu maju beberapa langkah, membuat Shikamaru dan Temari semakin bersiaga.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" akhirnya Temari mau buka suara.

"Khukhukhu.. Akhirnya kau mau buka suara juga. Siapa aku? Kurasa itu tidak penting. Aku hanyalah _shinobi_ dari negara kecil, yang bahkan meski kusebutkan negaraku, kalian tidak akan mengetahuinya. Tetapi baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Samui. Dan, kita memiliki tujuan yang sama. Aku juga mencari tanaman yang juga kalian cari.." jawabnya, seringai licik masih belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu tujuan kita sama?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Daerah ini daerah yang cukup berbahaya. Curah hujan di daerah ini lebih tinggi dari daerah lain di Amegakure. Selain itu, di daerah ini, tepatnya di lembah di bagian barat, ada tanaman yang dicari – cari semua negara. Dan ini adalah satu – satunya jalan meuju lembah itu. Tidak ada orang yang melintasi daerah ini selain untuk mencari tanaman itu, mengingat berbahayanya daerah ini. Tentu saja orang – orang tersesat adalah pengecualian. Tetapi kurasa, _shinobi_ seperti kalian tidak termasuk orang tersesat, heh? Banyak _shinobi_ hebat dikirim untuk mencarinya, tetapi kebanyakan gagal karena letak dari tanaman itu yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk diraih. Tanaman itu disebut tanaman abadi, karena sejak zaman dahulu sampai sekarang hanya ada satu buah dan ukurannya tidak pernah bertambah. Tapi sayang sekali, seperti yang kukatakan, banyak _shinobi_ gagal mendapatkannya, dan kebanyakan pencarian mereka berakhir dengan kematian." jawab Samui panjang lebar.

"Heh, kalau kau tahu sampai sejauh itu, kenapa kau masih menginginkan tanaman itu? Asal kau tahu, kami bukan _shinobi_ bodoh yang bisa dibohongi dengan cerita seperti itu. Lagipula penjelasanmu itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." ucap Shikamaru.

"Khukhukhu.. Baiklah.. Aku akan jujur pada kalian. Aku sudah menyadari keberadaan kalian sejak kalian berada di sungai. Ternyata kalian tidak peka, karena kalian tidak menyadari keberadaanku di dalam air." kata Samui. "Dan, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan. Tanaman itu milikku." lanjutnya.

"Cih, seenaknya saja kau bicara. Kau belum tahu dengan siapa kau bicara." kata Temari kesal.

"Khukhukhu.. Sudahlah.. Kusarankan kalian kembali saja ke desa kalian, daripada kalian mati sia – sia demi mendapatkan bunga itu." ucap Samui dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Cih, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang kembali ke desamu? _Kamaitachi_!" Temari menggerakkan kipasnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu jurus andalannya. Angin kencang yang muncul langsung membabat habis pepohonan di hutan itu dalam radius puluhan meter, tetapi Samui yang menjadi target justru bisa bergeming. Sebuah balon yang terbuat dari air menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan melindunginya dari angin kencang Temari.

"Jangan keras kepala begitu, Nona.. Kau masih muda dan manis, sayang sekali kalau kau harus mati. Lagipula, kau membutuhkan _chakra_ yang besar untuk mendaki lembah, itu kalau kau berhasil selamat dan mengalahkanku. Tapi sepertinya mustahil.." ucap Samui lagi. Balon air yang tadi melindungi tubuhnya sudah hilang.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Pikirkan saja keselamatanmu dulu sebelum kau memikirkan tentang bunga itu! _Kamaitachi_!" Temari kembali menggerakkan kipasnya. Angin kencang kembali muncul, tetapi lagi – lagi Samui terlindungi oleh balon air yang kembali terbentuk.

"Jangan membuang – buang _chakra_mu untuk melawanku, Nona.. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat melawanmu dan temanmu saat ini, jadi jangan memaksaku melakukannya atau kau akan menyesal.." kata Samui.

"Pikirkan juga _chakra_mu sebelum kau menasihatiku!" bentak Temari.

"Khukhukhu.. Sepertinya kau belum menyadari sesuatu, Nona.. Aku tidak bertarung menggunakan _chakra_.. Aku bertarung menggunakan air yang ada di dalam tanah. Air tidak akan ada habisnya, sementara _chakra_ pasti ada batasnya. Karena itu, kusarankan kau untuk menyerah saja." balas Samui. "Ah, perlu kau ketahui, aku juga _shinobi_, sama seperti kalian, meski aku tidak menggunakan _hitai ate_ku. Jadi, jangan pernah meremehkanku." tambahnya.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau diam saja? Lakukanlah sesuatu! Bukannya kau ingin misi ini cepat selesai?" tanya Temari kesal, menyadari sejak tadi hanya dirinya yang bertarung, sementara Shikamaru hanya menjadi penonton setia.

"Ck, diamlah, Temari! Aku sedang berpikir!" jawab Shikamaru. Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Temari terdiam. Ia merasa sedikit tenang. Ia yakin Shikamaru yang terkenal memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata – rata bisa menemukan strategi yang tepat untuk mengalahkan musuh di hadapan mereka.

"Jika musuh menggunakan air, tentu saja area pertarungan ini sangat menguntungkannya. Hutan ini banyak memiliki pohon, sehingga cadangan air dalam tanah tentu sangat besar. Kalau hanya mengndalkan _ninjutsu _biasa, pasti aku dan Temari akan kalah. Aku harus menyusun rencana. Ada dua cara yang bisa kugunakan, tetapi aku masih harus menentukan mana cara yang paling efektif." kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Tangan Shikamaru sudah memegang pisau _chakra_ peninggalan Asuma dulu. "Sepertinya itu adalah cara yang paling cocok." Shikamaru menyeringai. _Chakra_nya sudah mengaliri pisau di kedua tangannya.

"Ekspresinya.. berubah. Apakah dia sudah menemukan strategi yang tepat?" tanya Temari dalam hati.

"Hei, Temari! Kemarilah!" Shikamaru membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Temari. Setelah Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seringai juga muncul di wajah Temari.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rundingkan? Kalian merencanakan sesuatu, eh? Aku tidak suka diabaikan.." tanya Samui mereka.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan mengabaikanmu. Bersiaplah untuk kalah! _Kamaitachi_!" untuk kesekian kalinya Temari menggerakkan kipasnya dan menghasilkan angin yang sangat kencang. Samui yang kembali menjadi target utama hanya menyeringai. Perlahan – lahan air mulai naik membentuk balon air untuk melindungi _shinobi_ itu, tetapi sebelum balon terbentuk sempurna, sebuah kunai melesat dari atas menuju kepala Samui, sehingga mau tidak mau ia melompat dan berpindah tempat, dan ia harus rela tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh karena angin yang diciptakan Temari.

"_Kagemane no jutsu_!" Shikamaru merapal jurus ketika Samui hampir mendarat di tanah. Bayangannya sudah hampir menangkap bayangan _shinobi_ musuh ketika tiba – tiba sebuah benteng berbentuk es muncul dari dalam tanah.

"A.. Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak bisa bergerak.." ucap Shikamaru ketika menyadari tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, seperti terikat oleh suatu… jurus bayangan?

"Bagaimana rasanya terkena jurusmu sendiri, Tuan?" tanya Samui. "Harus kuakui rencana yang kau lakukan cukup berhasil. Kau pasti bukan _shinobi_ sembarangan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Temari geram.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa padanya. Dia sendiri yang menyebabkan dirinya terkena jurus yang dia gunakan. Asal kalian tahu saja, benteng es itu bertindak seperti cermin yang akan memantulkan jurus yang mengenainya. Dan sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari jurusmu sendiri kecuali es itu diruntuhkan." jawab Samui.

"Heh, lihat saja apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan benteng esmu itu. _Kirikiri mai no jutsu_!" kali ini angin yang ditimbulkan kipas Temari semakin kencang. Pohon – pohon dalam radius beberapa kilometer tumbang terkena angin puyuh yang tercipta. Tetapi benteng es, dan tentu saja Samui sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan angin puyuh Temari.

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Temari heran.

"Khukhukhu.. Tidak semudah itu menghancurkan benteng esku, Nona.. Angin mungkin bisa mengalahkan air, tetapi angin tidak bisa mengalahkan es.." kata Samui dengan seringai puas di wajanya.

"Temari! Larilah! Misi ini lebih penting! Kau bisa mencari bunga itu tanpa bantuanku!" teriak Shikamaru dari balik es. "Sial! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak!" umpat Shikamaru dalam hati.

Temari menunduk mendengar teriakan Shikamaru. "Bodoh!" teriak Temari.

"Apa?" mata Shikamaru agak terbelalak karena heran.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah? Kau menyuruhku menyelesaikan misi ini tanpamu? Aku memang bisa menyelesaikan misi ini sendiri, tanpa bantuanmu sekalipun." Temari melompat, dan kini ia ada di depan benteng es yang memisahkan ia dan Shikamaru. "Tetapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri menghadapi musuh menyebalkan sepertinya! Apalagi kau dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu! Berhentilah bersikap sok keren di hadapanku, Shikamaru! Aku sudah berhutang nyawa padamu, jadi biarkan aku membayarnya.. saat ini juga!" ucap Temari penuh keyakinan, membuat mata Shikamaru membelalak mendengar ucapannya. Temari bersiap menggerakkan kipasnya lagi.

"Sudah cukup. Sejak tadi kau terus saja mengeluarkan jurusmu. Sekarang giliranku menyerang. Tenang saja, Nona, aku tidak akan menyakiti perempuan." Samui mulai merapal jutsu. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak rusa, ah, Shikamarumu.. Khukhukhu.."

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya lagi! _Kirikiri mai no…_"

JDUAR!

"AGH!" Benteng es yang memisahkan ia dan Shikamaru runtuh. Matanya membulat sempurna, air matanya kembali mengalir menyaksikan apa yang dilihatnya di balik reruntuhan es itu. Ia melihat bongkahan – bongkahan es berujung runcing yang muncul dari dalam tanah menusuk tubuh Shikamaru. Dua bongkahan besar es berhasil menembus dada dan perut _shinobi _Konoha itu. Mulut Shikamaru mengeluarkan darah, dan ia ambruk ke tanah.

"Shikamaru!" Temari menghampiri Shikamaru yang tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi darah. Ia memeluk Shikamaru, mencoba mencari detak jantungnya. Tubuhnya melemas ketika merasakan detak jantung Shikamaru semakin melemah. "Jangan.. Kumohon jangan lagi.. Sudah cukup.. Bangun.. Kita.. Kita selesaikan misi ini.. Hei.. Jangan membuatku khawatir, dasar bodoh!" tangis Temari pecah. Beberapa lama ia menangis. Kebencian timbul ketika ia kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia mengusap air matanya, dan secara tak sengaja ia menyentuh bunga yang ternodai darah Shikamaru. Tatapannya kembali sayu. "_Hinganbana_.. bahasa bunganya.. berarti.. tidak pernah bertemu lagi.."

"Sudah kukatakan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak rusamu tadi, heh?" kalimat itu lebih dari cukup untuk kembali menyulut kebencian dan amarah dalam diri Temari.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.."

**To be Continued**

Haiiiii :D

Chapter 2 updated! Adakah yang menunggu? _Gomenasai_ kalau ceritanya aneh, dan bahasanya rumit.. Ah iya, Samui adalah tokoh imajinasi Author, tidak ada dalam cerita asli Naruto, baik dalam manga ataupun animenya. Dan, apa ada yang heran kenapa seorang Temari bisa mengerti bahasa bunga? _Check out_ _in next chapters!_

_Well, as usual.._

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Troublesome You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.." Temari kembali memasang kuda – kuda dan kipasnya, bersiap untuk menyerang Samui kembali. "Kau sudah membunuh Shikamaru, sekarang giliranmu merasakan apa yang Shikamaru rasakan tadi. Dengan caraku sendiri tentunya." lanjut Temari dengan tatapan dingin. Kebencian benar – benar telah menguasainya.

"Khukhukhu.. Ada apa denganmu, Nona? Dilihat dari _hitai ate_ kalian saja sudah terlihat jelas kalau kalian berasal dari luar desa. Bagi _shinobi_ seperti kalian, tentunya akan sangat sulit kalau kalian menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, bukan? Karena itu aku menyimpulkan kalian bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Apa aku salah?" tanya Samui dengan seringai licik yang sedari tadi ditampilkannya.

"Kau benar, kami memang bukan sepasang kekasih." jawab Temari.

"Khukhukhu.. Jadi hipotesaku benar, ya? Lalu, beritahu aku, Nona. Kenapa kau begitu membenciku setelah aku membunuhnya? Ah, aku tahu. Pasti karena setelah ini kau akan menjalani misimu sendiri, dan itu lebih merepotkan, hem?" tebak Samui.

"Asal kau tahu saja, misiku akan jauh lebih merepotkan ketika aku bersamanya, dibandingkan ketika aku melakukan misi sendirian." kata Temari. "Karena jika dia bersamaku, aku merasa aku memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaganya." lanjut Temari.

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu kenapa, Nona? Siapa dia bagimu?" tanya Samui.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu, heh? Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." ucap Temari kesal.

"Hanya untuk kuketahui saja, Nona." jawab Samui yang membuat Temari mendecih mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Aku bukan kekasihnya, sahabatnya, atau bahkan temannya. Mungkin aku hanya rekan kerja dari desa tetangga. Kami sering bertemu karena misi dan tugas politik desa. Waktu yang kami habiskan hanya sebatas untuk menyelesaikan tugas – tugas itu. Jika ada yang lain, mungkin itu hanya waktu yang kami habiskan untuk memakan _dango_ bersama, atau berjalan – jalan menghabiskan sore ketika aku berada di Konoha." kata Temari. "Tapi bagiku, dia lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. Dia bukan hanya teman atau sahabatku. Dia lebih dari itu. Dia yang membuatku mengerti arti persahabatan, dia yang membuatku mengerti arti keluarga, dan dia juga yang membuatku mengerti kasih sayang. Mungkin dia memang cengeng dan pemalas, juga bodoh. Tapi itu semua hanya topengnya, untuk menutupi segala kebaikan yang ada dalam dirinya. Sekarang dia sudah pergi, dan itu semua karenamu. Karena itu, jangan salahkan aku untuk apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah ini. _Kamaitachi_!" Temari menggerakkan kipas besarnya. Angin besar kembali muncul dan semakin memorak-porandakan hutan tempat mereka bertarung yang memang sudah porak poranda sejak tadi.

"Kau masih saja menggunakan jurus itu, Nona? Tidakkah kau belajar jika jurus itu tidak bekerja untukku?" sindir Samui.

"Aku tidak peduli! _Kamaitachi_!" lagi, Temari menggerakkan kipasnya sambil melangkah mendekati Samui yang tidak bergerak dalam balon airnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin membunuhku, Nona? Sebegitu berartinyakah dia untukmu? Bukankah tadi kau berkata kau hanya rekan kerja untuknya?" ucap Samui, masih bergeming.

"Kau tidak tahu apa – apa. Meskipun aku hanya rekan kerja untuknya, tapi aku tidak mau ada seorangpun yang melukainya. _Kamaitachi_!"

"Siapa dia untukmu, Nona?" Samui menanyakan hal yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa Temari masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Siapa dia untukku? Entahlah. Itu tidak penting bagiku. Dia bisa menjadi adikku, menjadi kakakku, menjadi saudaraku, menjadi sahabatku, menjadi teman berceritaku, menjadi musuhku, bahkan menjadi kekasihku. Dia bisa menjadi siapapun untukku. _Kamaitachi_!"

"Sepertinya dia sangat berarti untukmu, Nona. Sayang sekali kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi. Jika kau mengatakannya, mungkin aku bisa berpikir dua kali sebelum membunuhnya. Kau membuatku sedikit menyesal, Nona. Aku tidak suka membuat orang lain bersedih." ucap Samui.

"Kau orang yang merepotkan. Shikamaru pasti membencimu. _Kamaitachi_!" Temari terus melangkah mendekati Samui sambil mengeluarkan _kamaitachi_nya.

"Kau masih saja menggunakan jurusmu itu, Nona? Kusarankan, jangan membuang – buang _chakra_mu untuk hal tidak berguna seperti ini." kata Samui.

"Kita tidak tahu apakan ini berguna atau tidak sebelum pertarungan berakhir. _Kamaitachi_!"

"Khukhukhu.. Terserah kau saja, Nona. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Samui kembali berkata, tetapi dia masih bergeming dalam balon air yang sejak tadi melindunginya.

"Bagus. Aku juga tidak merasa terpaksa melakukannya." ucap Temari dingin, masih dengan menggerakkan kipasnya untuk mengeluarkan _kamaitachi_.

"Sungguh, Nona. Kau membuatku menyesal telah membunuh _shinobi_ Konoha itu. Mau kuberi saran, Nona?" tanya Samui dengan senyum licik.

"Aku tidak butuh saranmu. _Kamaitachi_!" Temari menjawab datar.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan cepat, kau bisa mencari _shinobi_ dengan mata _rinnegan_. Ya, kalau kau beruntung kau bisa memintanya menggunakan _rinne-tensei_ untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Aku pernah mendengar banyak _shinobi_ Konoha yang dihidupkan kembali dengan _rinne-tensei_ ketika penyerangan salah satu anggota Akatsuki ke Konoha." kata Samui.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan cepat. Dan aku akan mempertimbangkan saranmu. _Kamaitachi_!" respon Temari datar. Temari masih saja melangkah mendekati Samui dan mengeluarkan _kamaitachi_ yang membuat area bertarung mereka yang tadinya hutan menjadi tanah lapang tanpa pepohonan.

"Kau membuat hutan ini rata dengan tanah dan menjadi tanah lapang, Nona. Berapa banyak kehidupan yang telah kau bunuh, heh?" ucap Samui.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku juga akan membuatmu rata dengan tanah. _Kamaitachi_!" balas Temari.

"Khukhukhu.. Benarkah, Nona? Ngomong – ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya jika dia bisa dihidupkan kembali?" tanya Samui.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Aku merasa aku tidak harus menjawabnya." jawab Temari.

"Jawab saja, Nona. Aku tidak suka keheningan. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan?" kata Samui.

"Aku akan menjaganya, dan aku akan melindunginya. Mungkin aku berada jauh di Suna, dan aku tidak bisa sering bertemu dengannya. Tapi setiap kali berada bersamanya, aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi _shinobi_ yang tegar, dan akan kupastikan aku adalah satu – satunya _kunoichi_ yang pernah melihatnya menangis. Aku akan menjadi wanita merepotkan untuknya, seperti yang selalu dia katakan agar bisa menghilangkan sifat pemalasnya. Seandainya ada jurus yang bisa membuatku bertukar nyawa dengannya, akan aku lakukan saat ini juga. Karena dengan begitu, nyawaku akan tumbuh dalam dirinya, dan dengan begitu aku dan dia akan selalu hidup bersama. _Kamaitachi_!" jelas Temari. Air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dadanya kembali sesak. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayanginya, Nona. Sayang sekali dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai rekan kerja, ya?" ucap Samui. Hati Temari sakit mendengar ucapan Samui. Air mata kembali menggenangi matanya, bahkan sampai turun ke pipi dan membasahinya.

"Kau tidak butuh alasan… untuk menyayangi…" ucapan Temari terhenti. Ia sudah berada tepat di depan Samui, dan bisa melihat dengan jelas mata dan seringai licik _shinobi_ itu meski terlindungi air. "dan mencintai… seseorang." Tiba – tiba muncul balon udara yang sama besar dengan balon air milik Samui di sekitar Temari. Balon udara itu menghancurkan balon air Samui. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Tuan. Apa kau tahu kalau aku adalah kakak Kazekage kelima?" Temari menyeringai. Ia menusukkan kunai tepat di jantung Samui dan membuat darah bercipratan di wajah dan tubuh bagian depannya. Tetapi…

POFT!

"Sial! Ternyata hanya _bunshin_!" umpat Temari dalam hati. Matanya mengawasi sekelilingnya. Ia merasa air muncul perlahan – lahan dari belakangnya dan ia berbalik untuk memastikannya. Dan benar saja, ia melihat Samui sudah berdiri di hadapannya lagi. Bersih dan tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Atau mungkin kau yang meremehkanku, Nona? Ternyata kau cerdik juga, menggunakan _kamaitachi_ hanya untuk mengelabuiku, agar aku terfokus pada jurusmu itu." komentar Samui. Ia menyeringai dan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Cih!" Temari mendecih. "Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus menggunakan jurus itu, apapun resikonya." ucap Temari dalam hati. Temari kembali menyiapkan kipasnya untuk menyerang Samui.

"Sudah cukup, Nona. Kau lulus." kata Samui. Temari menurunkan kipasnya, ia heran dengan perkataan terakhir Samui barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Nona. Kau menyerangku bukan karena kau melihatku sebagai lawan dalam misimu kali ini. Tapi kau menyerangku karena aku sudah membunuh temanmu. Dengan begitu, aku tahu kalau ucapan – ucapanmu tadi bukan bualanmu saja. Kau benar – benar menyayanginya. Karena itu, kunyatakan kau lulus." jawab Samui dengan senyum, yang kali ini terlihat tulus dan tidak terkesan licik.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti, Nona. Setelah ini. Sekarang, terimalah hadiah dariku karena kelulusanmu." Temari merasakan ada sesuatu di tangannya begitu Samui menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ini.. _Anemone _putih dan… _kuchinasi_.. Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Temari setelah melihat dua tangkai bunga di tangannya.

"Kau tahu _hanakotoba_, kan, Nona? _Anemone _putih, berarti ketulusan dan kesungguhan hati, mewakili dirimu, dan _kuchinasi_, berarti cinta yang terpendam, mewakili perasaanmu padanya. Kurasa itu bunga yang sangat cocok untukmu, Nona. Berikanlah bunga itu padanya jika kau bertemu dengannya." jawab Samui. Ia merapal jurus.

"Tu.. Tunggu! A.. Aku masih tidak mengerti! Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, Nona. _Kai_!"

**Owari**

_Chapter 3 updated :D anyone waits this?_

_Gomenasai_ baru bisa _publish.._ Kuota modem Author abis dan internetnya jadi lola. Jadi nunggu beli pulsa dulu -.- Karena ini masih dalam suasana lebaran, Author mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 H. Minal aidin wal waizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Ied Mubarak! :D

Bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah aneh? Terlalu banyak percakapan? Atau bagaimana? Adakah yang bisa menebak jalan cerita _chapter_ selanjutnya? :D

Oh iya, jurus balon air dan balon udara yang ada di sini hanya imajinasi Author, seperti tokoh Samui yang juga imajinasi Author.

_Well,_

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Troublesome You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

.

Mata Shikamaru setengah terbuka. Ia merasakan cairan hangat menetes di pipi kanannya. Pandangannya masih kabur, belum bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan jelas. Kepalanya terasa berat, dan ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan Temari di pinggir sungai.

"Bodoh! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, heh, Tuan Pemalas?" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Shikamaru terdengar di telinganya. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia menyadari apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melihat Temari dengan wajah kelelahan dan penuh luka berada di depan matanya, melindunginya dari sesuatu yang entah apa. Rupanya cairan hangat itu adalah darah yang dimuntahkan Temari karena sesuatu yang berada di atas punggungnya. Sesuatu berwarna putih dan terlihat… keras?

"Te… Temari? A… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari ambruk di atas Shikamaru. "Temari! Hei! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakan padaku! Hei!" panggil Shikamaru. Sayang Temari sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dari luka yang berada di sekujur tubuh Temari, Shikamaru memastikan pasti ada musuh di sekitar sini yang sedang menyerang mereka. Shikamaru membaringkan tubuh Temari.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Maafkan aku, Temari… Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku tahu kau pasti sudah mengorbankan dirimu untukku. Maafkan aku, Temari. Aku memang tidak berguna.." ucap Shikamaru. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kanan Temari dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar, Tuan? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengucapkan selamat datang kembali di pertempuran kita kepadamu." ucap seseorang yang muncul dari balik pohon.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia bangkit dan mulai waspada. "Kali ini giliranku melindunginya!" ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Jadi kau melupakanku, ya, Tuan? Sepertinya kau mengalami sedikit lupa ingatan akibat seranganku tadi. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi padamu, Tuan. Namaku Samui. Aku hanya seorang _shinobi_ dari desa kecil yang kupastikan kau bahkan tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Aku sedang berada dalam misi mendapatkan bunga yang juga kau cari. Dan karena tujuan kita yang sama itulah, kita terlibat pertempuran. Aku juga harus meminta maaf kepadamu karena aku telah menyakiti wanitamu. Andai saja dia tidak keras kepala dan membiarkan es – es itu menancap di tubuhmu seperti rencanaku, hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi padanya. Lagipula aku juga tidak suka menyakiti perempuan." jawab Samui sambil memandang ke arah Temari.

"Jadi begitu? Aku memang tidak bisa mengingat banyak tentang pertempuran kita. Sepertinya benturan tadi cukup kuat untuk membuatku melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tetapi yang jelas, maaf saja kalau aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Bukan karena kau telah membuatku lupa ingatan seperti ini, tetapi karena kau telah menyakitinya sampai seperti itu. Apa kau tahu aku bahkan rela menyerah darinya saat ujian _chuunin_ karena aku tidak mau menyakiti perempuan? Bagiku kau adalah laki – laki yang tidak bisa diharapkan!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Begitu, ya, Tuan? Jika aku mengatakan aku adalah perempuan, maka apa kau akan membiarkanku lewat, Tuan?" tanya Samui.

"Tidak. Perempuan memang harus dilindungi, tetapi jika perempuan itu adalah manusia sepertimu, hal seperti itu tidak perlu dilakukan. Kau merepotkan." jawab Shikamaru.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan, Tuan? Aku hanya bertarung dengan kalian para _shinobi _dari Konoha dan Suna karena aku juga harus menyelesaikan misiku. Apa yang membuatku terlihat sangat buruk di matamu, Tuan?" tanya Samui lagi.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu! Berhentilah menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu! Kau hanya membuang – buang waktu dengan berbicara seperti itu!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hm? Benarkah begitu, Tuan? Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Kau ingin kita melanjutkan pertarungan kita? Bukankah itu lebih membuang – buang waktu, Tuan?" sindir Samui. Ia menyeringai, membuat Shikamaru semakin kesal.

"Tidak. Justru jika kita tidak meneruskan pertarungan kita, akulah yang membuang – buang waktu di sini!" balas Shikamaru.

"Ahh.. Apa maksudnya itu, Tuan? Aku tidak bisa mengerti yang kau katakan." kata Samui.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti." kata Shikamaru. Ia mengambil pisau _chakra_ warisan Asuma-_sensei_ dari saku celananya dan mulai mengalirkan _chakra_nya di pisau itu. "Dan berhentilah mengatakan atau menanyakan hal – hal merepotkan seperti itu. Aku benci hal yang merepotkan."

"Jadi kita akan segera memulai pertarungan kita lagi? Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Shikamaru melempar pisau _chakra_nya ke arah Samui. Shikamaru sedikit heran melihat Samui yang bergeming dari tempatnya. Tetapi keheranannya hilang saat ia melihat balon air yang menyelubungi tubuh Samui begitu pisau _chakra_nya mendekati tubuh Samui.

"Jadi itu _jutsu_nya. Sepertinya dia pengguna elemen air. Jika berada di hutan seperti ini, aku menjadi pihak yang dirugikan. Dia bisa menggunakan cadangan air tanah yang berada di bawah pohon ini. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengandalkan _chakra_ yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan air di hutan ini. _Kuso_! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat _jutsu _yang dia gunakan sebelum aku pingsan?" umpat Shikamaru dalam hati. "Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya memaksanya mengeluarkan semua _jutsu_nya."

Shikamaru kembali melempar salah satu pisau _chakra_nya ke arah Samui. Ketika jarak pisau _chakra_ sudah cukup dekat dengan Samui, ia melompat ke atas dan melemparkan pisau _chakra_nya yang kedua dari atas. Sesuai prediksinya, pisau _chakra_ itu masuk melalui celah yang belum tertutup balon air yang diciptakan Samui dan berhasil mengenainya. Pisau _chakra_ itu menancap di bahu kiri Samui dan membuat konsentrasinya goyah sehingga balon airnya pecah. Shikamaru menyeringai. Pisau _chakra_ yang tadi dilempar di awal juga berhasil mengenai lengan kiri Samui.

"Rencanaku… berhasil…" ucap Shikamaru dengan seringai yang belum lepas dari wajahnya.

Samui meringis. Darah menetes dari lengan kiri dan bahu kirinya. "Kau cukup hebat, Tuan. Kau hanya perlu menyerangku satu kali untuk mengenaiku seperti ini. Tetapi sayang sekali kau tidak belajar dari pertempuran awal kita tadi. Sepertinya kau benar – benar melupakanku sebelum ini." ucap Samui. Ia kembali berdiri tegak dan menyeringai.

"A… apa?"

Dan… POFT! Samui yang berhasil diserang Shikamaru ternyata hanyalah _bunshin_ air. Shikamaru kaget. "Sial... Kenapa aku benar – benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" umpat Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Aku tidak suka dilupakan, Tuan. Sepertinya aku harus membuat sesuatu yang bisa selalu mengingatkanmu padaku. Yah, sangat disayangkan kita baru saja kembali bertarung dan aku harus segera menyelesaikan misiku." ucap Samui tenang.

"Jangan berbuat macam – macam lagi!" ancam Shikamaru.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak akan bertindak macam – macam, Tuan. Sebelumnya, biarkan aku bertanya. Apa kau pernah mencium wanita atau setidaknya… berciuman? Mungkin dengan wanita itu?" tanya Samui. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Shikamaru merona.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sangat berguna, Tuan. Akan sangat berguna. Aku akan membuatmu bisa berciuman dengan wanita itu, yang kalau aku tidak salah bernama Temari-_sama_. Tentu saja jika kau berhasil menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Mungkin akan menjadi ciuman terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkannya." kata Samui.

"Sial! Kenapa aku terbawa ucapannya di tengah – tengah pertempuran seperti ini?" umpat Shikamaru dalam hati yang menyadari wajahnya kembali menghangat. "Apa maksudmu?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru ketika ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Kau akan segera tahu, Tuan." jawab Samui singkat. Tiba – tiba butiran – butiran air muncul dari permukaan tanah di sekitar Temari. Shikamaru yang menyadarinya menoleh ke arah Temari dan menyaksikan tubuh Temari semakin terangkat ke atas dan diselubungi air.

"Temari!" panggil Shikamaru yang langsung berlari ke arah Temari. Sayangnya Shikamaru terlambat. Tubuh Temari sudah berada dalam gumpalan besar air. "Temari!"

"Tidak ada manusia yang bisa bernapas dalam air. Dan kau tahu berapa lama waktu maksimal yang bisa dihabiskan manusia dalam air, tanpa bernapas. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Tuan. Dengan begini, kau tidak akan melupakanku lagi." Samui menyeringai.

"Kau bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, ha? Kau bisa membunuhnya!" umpat Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu tidak melupakanku lagi, Tuan. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka dilupakan." jawab Samui.

"Kau gila! Temari! Bangunlah! Temari!" Shikamaru berteriak – teriak.

"Uhuk!" Temari terbatuk. Sepertinya Temari sudah mulai kehabisan napas.

"Temari! Bangunlah! Bertahanlah!" teriak Shikamaru lagi.

Tuk. Sesuatu jatuh di atas kepala Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengambilnya dan kaget dengan sesuatu yang telah jatuh di kepalanya itu, sebuah bunga berwarna ungu. "I.. Ini… _Suitopi_.."

"_Suitopi_? Bukankah bunga itu berarti selamat tinggal, Tuan? Wah, wah.. Sepertinya alampun mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Bunga itu sangat cocok untukmu, Tuan… jika kau terlalu bodoh dan gagal." komentar Samui datar.

"Te… Temari…-_san.._"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Haii _minna-san_.. _Chapter IV updated!_

Sebelumnya, mohon maaf, _minna-san_ karena di _chapter_ sebelumnya ada sedikit kesalahan. Harusnya bukan "Owari", tapi "To be Continued". Karena Author lebih sering membuat _one-shot_ dan karena ini adalah fict _multichapter_ pertama Author, maka Author kelepasan nulis "Owari".. _Gomen ne, minna-san_.. Dari Author, fict ini diperkirakan selesai di _chapter _6 atau 7.. Karena itu, tunggu kelanjutannya ya :D diusahakan akan _published _secepatnya!

Sebenarnya fict ini sedikit menyimpang dari ide awal, karena di tengah jalan Author mendapat suntikan ide setelah nonton Detective Conan the Movie 2: The Fourteenth Target :D Jadi pengen buat _crossover_ Naruto-Conan :D entah kapan bisa terwujud. Hahaha…

Cukup sekian, _minna-san_.. _Glad to see you again here.. Ja matta :*_

_Thanks for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Troublesome You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"_Kuso_! Apa… yang harus aku lakukan? Jika terus begini, Temari bisa mati…" pikir Shikamaru. Ia benar – benar frustasi. Rasanya seperti kejeniusannya hilang saat ini. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih? Apa aku terpengaruh _jutsu _musuh?"

"Hei, Tuan.. Kalau kau tidak segera melakukan sesuatu, Temari-_sama _bisa mati. Cepatlah lakukan sesuatu, Tuan. Aku tidak akan tega melihat Temari-_sama_ mati dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kau tidak akan tahu besarnya rasa bersalah yang akan kurasakan jika sampai itu terjadi." ucap Samui dengan seringai.

"_Urusai_! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, ha? Beraninya kau menyiksa Temari seperti ini! Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak suka menyakiti perempuan? _Shinobi _macam apa yang menarik kata – katanya sepertimu? Kau tidak pantas menjadi _shinobi_!" umpat Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak berniat menyakitinya, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit kenangan agar kau tidak melupakanku lagi.." ucap Samui. Ia bergeming dari tempatnya, membiarkan Shikamaru meraba bagian luar balon air yang diciptakannya.

"Ini terasa seperti air biasa. Tetapi jika ini air biasa, kenapa Temari tidak bisa keluar dari sana?" tanya Shikamaru dalam hati. "Air ini tidak berbau dan tingkat kepekatannya juga seperti air biasa. _Kuso_! Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini!"

Samui menutup matanya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyeringai. "Air itu memang air biasa, Tuan. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, air itu muncul dari dalam tanah, yang berarti air itu adalah air tanah biasa. Hanya karena _jutsu_ku saja yang membuat Temari-_sama_ tetap berada di pusatnya dan tidak bisa keluar. Ia terlalu lemah untuk keluar dari balon itu." kata Samui seolah mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa dia ini? Dia terkesan ingin agar aku segera menolong Temari. Jika aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, kenapa tidak dia melepaskan _jutsu_nya saja? Bukankah dengan begitu dia tidak perlu membuang – buang _chakra_ untuk menahan Temari di dalam sana? Apakah ini hanya jebakan? Apa sebenarnya mau orang ini?" Pertanyaan – pertanyaan terus berkelebat dalam pikiran Shikamaru. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Temari kembali terbatuk. Shikamaru memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana ia melihat Temari dengan penuh luka melindunginya dari es – es yang mungkin jika mengenai dirinya dapat membuatnya mati. Tatapan Temari saat itu terlihat seperti tatapan bahagia dan lega, meski disertai seringai di wajahnya yang sudah kusut karena lelah. Tetapi kenapa?

"Temari…"

"Waktumu tidak banyak, Tuan. Kuberi tahu satu hal. Es – es yang menancap di punggung Temari-_sama_ bisa berfungsi seperti tabung oksigen ketika berada dalam air. Itu adalah _jutsu _turun – temurun dari klanku. Gelembung – gelembung dalam es itu adalah gelembung – gelembung oksigen dan masuk langsung menuju paru – paru. Meskipun begitu, efeknya tidak sebaik jika dibandingkan dengan bernapas biasa dalam air. Bagi orang yang tidak biasa menggunakannya, ia akan tetap merasa kesulitan bernapas. Tetapi bagi kami yang sudah biasa menggunakannya, _jutsu_ adalah _jutsu _yang sangat menguntungkan kami. Kami bisa menggunakannya untuk mengintai musuh dari dalam air." kata Samui panjang lebar. Shikamaru masih diam, ia tidak merespon apapun. Tubuhnya kaku, matanya terpaku pada sosok Temari yang tak berdaya dalam balon air itu. Rasa – rasanya ia tidak seperti melihat Temari, mengingat Temari yang ia kenal adalah Temari yang keras kepala dan pantang menyerah. Melihat Temari yang tak berdaya seperti ini, bagi Shikamaru rasanya seperti melihat orang lain. "Berpikirlah cepat, Tuan. Setelah es yang menancap dalam punggungnya mencair sepenuhnya, ia tidak akan mendapat suplai oksigen lagi. Jika itu terjadi, bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk." lanjut Samui.

"Esnya… Tinggal sepertiga bagian… Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu!" ucap Shikamaru dalam hati, melihat es – es yang menancap dalam punggung Temari hanya tinggal menyisakan sepertiga bagian. "Tidak masalah jika aku mati tetapi Temari bisa selamat. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah, jika aku sudah masuk dalam air itu, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa keluar, maka semuanya akan selesai. Dan misi kami tidak akan berhasil." pikir Shikamaru.

Blub… Blub… Es – es dalam punggung Temari semakin mencair. Kini panjangnya hanya menyisakan satu per lima dari panjang awalnya. Keringat dingin Shikamaru menetes turun dari pelipisnya. Ia tiba – tiba teringat Asuma-_sensei_. Ia teringat saat sebelum Asuma-_sensei_ meninggal, yang juga mengingatkannya pada kenyataan bahwa pada saat itu ia tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Sekarang, apa ia harus mengalami hal itu lagi? Apa ia bisa menerima hal itu terjadi pada dirinya lagi? Rasanya sudah cukup kehilangan satu orang yang kau sayangi dalam hidup.

"Asuma-_sensei_… Beritahu aku… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Shikamaru berharap mendapatkan jawaban. Tetapi yang ia dapat hanyalah bayangan _sensei_nya yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Senyum yang justru semakin menambah perih di hatinya.

"_Shinobi_ yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah! Tetapi _shinobi_ yang tidak bisa melindungi temannya sendiri, lebih rendah daripada sampah!" Kata – kata itu muncul dalam otak Shikamaru. Itu adalah kata – kata Naruto. Kata – kata yang diucapkannya ketika Shikamaru menahannya untuk menyelamatkan Kakashi-_sensei_. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis mengingat temannya itu. Naruto memang bodoh. Tetapi terkadang menurutnya kebodohan Naruto adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya kuat dan dicintai banyak orang.

"Uhuk!" Suara batuk dari Temari menyadarkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru bisa melihat mata Temari sedikit terbuka, memandang lurus ke arahnya. Matanya sayu, tetapi seakan menyiratkan ucapan syukur karena melihat Shikamaru masih hidup. "Shi… Shika… maru…" lirih Temari, hampir tidak terdengar karena setiap Temari membuka mulut, air masuk ke mulutnya.

"Temari! Bertahanlah!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Mata Temari kembali tertutup. Wajahnya pucat dan gelembung – gelembung udara keluar dari mulutnya. Shikamaru melirik punggung Temari. Matanya membulat melihat punggungnya sudah bersih dari es – es yang tadi menancap di sana.

"Temari!" teriak Shikamaru. Shikamaru benar – benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya dan langsung melompat dalam air. Ia tidak peduli jika ia harus mati. Ia tidak peduli jika ia tidak berhasil menbyelesaikan misi yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikan oleh _genin. _Ia benar – benar tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya Temari. Hanya keselamatan _kunoichi_ Suna itu. Ia berenang menuju Temari. Begitu berhasil meraih tangan Temari, Shikamaru merengkuhnya dan menciumnya. Shikamaru menciumnya, seperti ucapan Samui tadi. Ia berusaha menyelamatkannya, dengan menyalurkan udara melalui mulutnya.

Samui tersenyum. Senyum yang sulit diartikan. "Akhirnya…" ucapnya lirih.

Shikamaru mulai kehabisan napas. Tubuhnya melemas, pandangannya kembali mengabur. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali tak sadarkan diri. Ia merasa seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya menuju suatu tempat yang dingin.

"Bangunlah, Tuan…" Samar – samar Shikamaru mendengar sebuah suara yang memintanya bangun. Siapa itu? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ia mencoba untuk duduk. Ia melirik ke arah tangan kanannya karena ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat berada di atas tangannya itu.

"Temari! Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru cemas. Shikamaru mengecek denyut nadi Temari. Ia lega karena mendengar detak jantung Temari yang berdetak dengan teratur, meski wajah Temari terlihat sangat pucat.

"Syukurlah…" ucapnya.

"Selamat, Tuan. Kau berhasil. Kau lulus." ucap Samui. Shikamaru menoleh menuju arah suara. Ia waspada ketika Samui mendekat ke arahnya. Samui tersenyum, dan senyumnya terlihat tulus.

"Mungkin dia seperti Sai." pikir Shikamaru yang melihat senyum Samui. Ia menganggap senyum Samui adalah senyum palsu seperti senyum yang selalu ia lihat terukir di wajah Sai.

"Dengan begini aku semakin yakin.." ucap Samui lagi.

"Semakin yakin untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru dingin.

"Untuk melepas kalian berdua.." jawab Samui.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan Samui.

"Kau akan tahu, Tuan. Segera setelah ini. Tugasku sudah selesai di sini. Sekarang, biarkan aku memberikanmu sesuatu.." jawab Samui. Shikamaru merasakan ada dua benda di tangan kanannya. Ia menatap ke arah tangan kanannya dan menemukan dua tangkai bunga.

"Ini… _Panji_… dan… _wasurenagusa_? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Aku tidak mengerti!" kata Shikamaru. Ia meremas kuat tangkai bunga – bunga itu.

"Jika kau tidak tahu, Tuan. _Panji_ berarti bijaksana dan kepedulian, hal itu mencerminkan dirimu. Itu adalah hadiah dariku untukmu. Dan _wasurenagusa_, _wasurenagusa_ berarti cinta sejati. Aku harap kau memberikannya pada Temari-_sama_. Menurutku, kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Kalian saling mengerti dan saling melindungi. Aku senang…" ucap Samui.

"A… Apa?" Shikamaru merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia menatap bunga yang ada di genggamannya. Ia menatap _wasurenagusa_, dan juga Temari.

"Sekarang Tuan… Selamat bertemu kembali dengan kenyataan." ucap Samui. Samui merapal sebuah jurus. Shikamaru yang baru saja menyadari jika musuh sudah mulai akan menyerang lagi menjadi kembali waspada dan mengeluarkan pisau _chakra_ di tangan kanannya. "Aku berharap kalian berdua berhasil.." Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir Samui.

"Tu… Tunggu!"

"_Kai_!"

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Haii _minna-san_.. _Chapter V updated! _

Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Semakin membingungkankah? Okee.. Mungkin setelah _minna-san_ membaca _chapter _selanjutnya, _minna-san_ akan mengerti alur dari fict kali ini. Jadi, _keep waiting for next chapter _ya! :D

_Thanks for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Troublesome You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

.

"Ahh.. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Temari pelan, nyaris kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang sekeliling dan menemukan sesosok yang membuatnya menangis beberapa waktu lalu. "Shikamaru!" panggilnya. Shikamaru menoleh. Ia juga tampak kaget melihat kehadiran Temari.

"Te… Temari?"

"Shikamaru!" Temari berlari ke arah Shikamaru. "Kau masih hidup?" Temari meraba pipi Shikamaru, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi. "_Yokatta_.." Air mata Temari kembali tumpah. Ia menghambur memeluk Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru salah tingkah walau akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Temari.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru setelah Temari tenang dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya aku terperangkap _genjutsu _musuh. Aku melihatmu mati. Tapi sepertinya Samui tidak ingin membunuhku. Jika dia ingin membunuhku, kurasa dia tidak akan membiarkanku kembali ke dunia nyata." jawab Temari.

"Samui? Kau juga melawannya?" tanya Shikamaru terkejut.

"A… Apa? Maksudmu… Jadi… Kau juga terkena _genjutsu_, Shikamaru?" Temari menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan lain darinya.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa begitu. Aku juga melihatmu mati, ah, maksudku hampir mati, dan dia juga sepertinya tidak ingin membunuhku. Dan lagi, musuhku juga bernama Samui." jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…" ucap Temari lirih. Matanya menatap tanah, dan tanpa sadar ia melihat dua tangkai bunga yang berada dalam genggaman Shikamaru. Seketika, ia ingat dengan dua tangkai bunga yang ada di genggamannya. "Shikamaru…" panggil Temari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih serius berpikir.

"_Etto_… Bunga itu… Apa… Samui yang memberikannya padamu?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Shikamaru dengan tangan kirinya. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam dua tangkai bunga di belakang tubuhnya.

Pertanyaan Temari membuat Shikamaru teringat dengan dua tangkai bunga di tangan kanannya. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Shikamaru sadar bahwa baginya Temari lebih dari sekedar teman atau rekan kerja, hanya saja ia terlalu tidak peduli dengan perasaannya –dan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" tanya Temari.

"Ah... _iie_.." jawab Shikamaru setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya, bunga ini dari Samui.." lanjutnya.

Temari tersenyum tipis. "_Ne, _Shikamaru…" panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jadi… yang mana bunga untukku?" tanya Temari. Ia menghindari tatapan mata Shikamaru karena ia terlalu malu. Bahkan sebenarnya Temari tidak mengerti –dan tidak sadar– mengapa ia menanyakan hal semacam itu pada Shikamaru.

Mendengar pertanyaan Temari, wajah Shikamaru memerah, tetapi karena Temari tidak menatap ke arahnya, Temari tidak bisa melihat perubahan pada wajah Shikamaru itu. "Ng… Itu…" Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya. Ia terlalu gugup dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Ng… _Gomen ne, _Shikamaru-_kun_. Aku hanya asal bicara. Lupakan saja.." ucap Temari. Ia berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru. "Lebih baik kita segera melanjutkan misi kita." tambahnya sambil terus melangkah. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar Temari memanggilnya dengan _suffix -kun. _Baru beberapa langkah, Temari kembali ke posisi awal karena tarikan tangan Shikamaru.

"_Wasurenagusa_.." ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Apa?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Tadi kau bertanya yang mana bunga untukmu! Kujawab _wasurenagusa_.." jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Wajah Temari memerah, ia tahu apa bahasa bunga dari _wasurenagusa_.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal, meski megitu wajahnya masih memerah. "Tidak bisakah kau merespon dengan kata lain selain 'apa'?"

"Ah.. _Ano_…" Temari tidak meneruskan kata – katanya –tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ini untukmu." ucap Shikamaru sambil memberikan bunga _wasurenagusa_ kepada Temari. "Kau pasti lebih tahu _hanakotoba _dibandingkan aku."

"Ng.. _A.. Arigatō_.." ucap Temari canggung sambil menerima bunga dari Shikamaru. Ia tidak berani memandang Shikamaru. Ia terlalu malu. "Harusnya tadi aku tidak menanyakan tentang bunga itu.." pikir Temari. Ia benar – benar malu. Dan ia merasa saat ini dirinya bukanlah dirinya. Entahlah, tetapi rasanya sikapnya saat ini sangat tidak mencerminkan dirinya yang biasanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang bunga itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ng.. Samui memberiku bunga saat aku terkena _genjutsu_, katanya sebagai hadiah. Karena tadi kau berkata kau juga bertemu Samui dan kita mengalami hal yang hampir sama, jadi kupikir kau juga mendapatkan bunga dari Samui." jawab Temari. Ia masih tidak berani menatap Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu… pasti ada bunga untukku, kan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Temari terhenyak. Ia kaget dan menatap Shikamaru. Temari merasa geli karena ia juga melihat wajah Shikamaru memerah seperti dirinya, walau pembawaannya tetap tenang.

"Ya" jawab Temari singkat.

"Lalu? Mana bunga untukku?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan Temari, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang minta diberi sesuatu oleh ibunya.

"Heh? Kau, kan, laki – laki! Kenapa kau meminta bunga dari perempuan? Dan lagi, kenapa kau peduli terhadap hal seperti itu? Kau yang biasanya akan mengatakan merepotkan kalau menghadapi hal seperti ini! Jangan – jangan kau bukan Shikamaru!" ucap Temari.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku Shikamaru! Memangnya apa masalahnya kalau aku peduli? Bunga itu hakku! Kau bisa meminta padaku, berarti kau tahu apa yang terjadi karena kau juga mengalaminya." kata Shikamaru kesal. "Berikan saja bunga itu padaku!" tambahnya.

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Tuan Shikamaru!" kata Temari dengan seringai.

"Kenapa tidak mau memberikannya padaku? Bunga itu hakku, yang berarti bunga itu milikku." kata Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau sangat menginginkan bunga hak-mu dan mi-lik-mu itu?" tanya Temari, menekankan pada kata 'hakmu' dan 'milikmu'. Sebenanarnya Temari tidak bermaksud menanyakannya, ia hanya ingin menggoda Shikamaru saja.

"Cih, aku mengalami apa yang kau alami. Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Jadi berikan saja bunga itu padaku! Lagipula aku juga sudah memberikan bungamu padamu!" jawab Shikamaru.

Temari tertawa. "Heh, tidak kusangka pemalas sepertimu peduli dengan hal semacam ini. Bunga adalah sesuatu yang identik dengan perempuan. Kukira kau juga akan berpikir hal seperti ini merepotkan karena berhubungan dengan perempuan. Ternyata kau memang unik, ya, Shikamaru?"

"_Urusai_! Berikan saja bunga itu padaku!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau memberikannya padamu? Kau akan memaksaku? Bukankah aku wanita dan menurutmu wanita harus dilindungi dan tidak boleh disakiti, eh, Shikamaru-_kun_?" Temari kembali menggoda Shikamaru dengan memberi _suffix –kun _pada namanya. Shikamaru, yang wajahnya semakin memerah berusaha mengambil bunga itu dari tangan kanan Temari yang masih disembunyikan di balik badannya.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Temari." ucap Shikamaru kesal. Ia melangkah mendekati Temari untuk mengambil bunganya, tetapi Temari melangkah mundur sambil menyeringai ke arah Shikamaru –membuat Shikamaru kesal.

"Kaulah yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Shikamaru. Kau sudah berumur tujuh belas, dan kau adalah _shinobi_. Dan yang terpenting, kau adalah laki – laki. Ke mana karismamu selama ini menguap? Bisa – bisanya kau bertingkah sampai seperti ini hanya karena menginginkan bunga ini dariku." ucap Temari. Ia tanpa sengaja menunjukkan bunga di tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya dari Shikamaru.

"Eh? I… Itu… _kuchinasi_ dan_ anemone_? Jadi kau…" wajah Shikamaru memerah. "Tidak mungkin _anemone_ itu untukku. Bunga itu pasti sebagai lambang dari dirinya. Jika _kuchinasi _itu adalah bunga untukku, berarti selama ini dia…" Shikamaru berkata dalam hati. "…selama ini juga menyukaiku?"

"A… Apa?" Mata Temari membulat. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia yang tadi sudah bisa menguasai dirinya lagi, kembali gugup dan canggung berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" tanya Temari dalam hati.

"Hei, jawab aku, Temari." ucap Shikamaru.

"_Kuso_! Ternyata tanpa sadar aku sudah menunjukkan tangan kananku. Dia pasti tahu yang mana bunga untuknya. _Kami-sama_… Aku benar – benar malu." ucap Temari dalam hati. "Eh.. _E… etto…_" Temari berkata gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru dan kembali menyembunyikan tangannya.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Akui saja kalau kau juga sebenarnya… menyukaiku." kata Shikamaru. "Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau mengakuinya. Lagipula sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin tahu tentang hal itu. Kupikir dengan bunga itu aku bisa tahu jawabannya." lanjutnya.

Temari menatap Shikamaru. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Temari.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Temari-_san_. Kau juga pasti tahu bahasa bunga dari _wasurenagusa_ yang kuberikan padamu." Shikamaru memalingkan wajah. Ia tahu wajahnya memerah dan Temari tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan memanggilku Temari-_san_! Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan _suffix_ itu!" ucap Temari.

"Kau membiarkan Ino dan yang lainnya memanggilmu Temari-_san_ dan kau tidak memperbolehkanku memanggilmu Temari-_san_? Kau benar – benar merepotkan! Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" balas Temari.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itu karena… kau berbeda.." ucap Temari lirih.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." kata Shikamaru.

"Kau berbeda! Karena itu aku tidak mau kau memanggilku Temari-_san_! Apa jadinya jika kita menikah dan kau memanggilku Temari-_san_? Itu sangat aneh!" ucap Temari. Tiba – tiba ia merona mengingat kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tidak hanya dirinya, kata – katanya juga sukses Shikamaru ikut merona.

"Kau… sudah berpikir sampai sejauh itu?" tanya Shikamaru malu. "Apa yang baru saja itu pernyataan cintamu padaku?" lanjutnya. "Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta.."

"Apa? Kau sendiri juga menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang tidak romantis!" balas Temari.

"Hei, aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan harga diriku hanya untuk menyatakan cinta. Itu sangat memalukan dan merepotkan!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Dasar kau ini! Aku heran bagaimana aku bisa bertahan denganmu selama ini!" ucap Temari kesal.

"Seandainya saja ada bunga yang berati 'kau merepotkan', pasti aku akan memberikannya padamu! Kau benar – benar merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu, heh?" Ucapan Shikamaru benar – benar membuat Temari kesal dan berada di puncak kesabarannya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik tangan Temari dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat. "Karena kau adalah orang yang paling merepotkan yang pernah kutemui." Wajah Temari merona. Entah sudah berapa kali dan berapa lama ia merona seperti ini di depan Shikamaru. Kekesalannya sudah menguap entah ke mana.

"Jadi sudah diberikan, ya?" ucap seseorang yang melompat dari dahan pohon. "… bunga dariku."

"Sa… Samui!" teriak Temari. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shikamaru dan menatap Samui. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Temari.

"Ah… Sebenarnya aku bukan Samui. Aku hanya meminjam nama orang yang bernama Samui yang pernah kutemui saat aku berkunjung ke Kirigakure. Aku bisa membuat diriku mirip dengan siapapun. Namaku sebenarnya adalah Koi." jawab Samui, yang ternyata adalah Koi. Ia tiba – tiba berubah menjadi kakek tua yang bertubuh kecil dan pendek. "Ini wujud asliku. Tenang saja, aku bukan musuh kalian. Aku hanya menguji kalian."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu tujuan kalian datang kemari. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, aku tidak berbohong tentang tempat di mana kalian bisa mendapatkan bunga yang kalian cari. Tempat itu sangat berbahaya. Sudah banyak _shinobi_ yang terluka parah karena mencoba mengambil bunga itu dan gagal. Bunga itu tidak akan bisa diambil jika kalian tidak saling bekerja sama. Karena itu, aku hanya menguji sejauh mana kedekatan emosi kalian." jawab Koi.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Temari.

"Karena aku tidak mau ada korban yang jatuh lagi. Sudah cukup banyak korban yang jatuh. Biarlah anakku satu – satunya menjadi korban terakhir. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang bernasib sama sepertinya." jawab Koi lagi.

"Anak satu – satunya?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Ya. Namanya Midori. Itu sudah lama sekali, mungkin sudah sekitar tiga tahun. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menguji orang – orang yang akan mencari bunga itu dengan cara membawa mereka dalam _genjutsu_ dan memperlihatkan kemungkinan terburuk pada mereka. Jika mereka kuanggap gagal, maka aku akan langsung mengembalikan mereka ke tempat asal mereka dengan _jutsu_ku. Tetapi aku senang, karena kalian bisa lulus dari ujianku. Sudah sekian lama, akhirnya ada yang berhasil lulus." jawab Koi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ah _souka_…" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian segera pergi. Jika tidak, kurasa kalian akan terjebak dalam cuaca ekstrem di sini. Tapi jangan takut, di sini banyak gua." ucap Koi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semoga berhasil dalam misi kalian. _Jaa_.."

POFT!

"_Arigatō_, _Jii-san_.." ucap Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas.." ucap Temari yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Shikamaru.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

Haiiii :D

_Chapter VI updated!_ :D

Bagaimana ceritanya? Aneh, ya? Ceritanya geje? Shikamaru sama Temari terlalu OOC? _Well, I know that. It's so difficult to make a fanfiction with IC inside -.- but I'll try as well! _:D _and as what I've said before, next chapter will be the last chapter. Keep waiting for that! ^^__  
_

_Thanks for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Troublesome You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

.

Shikamaru dan Temari melanjutkan misi mereka. Mereka terus berjalan, entah mengapa mereka tidak melompat dari dahan ke dahan seperti yang biasa dilakukan para _shinobi _ketika menempuh perjalanan jauh. Mereka juga berjalan dalam keheningan. Mungkin keduanya masih merasa canggung setelah secara tidak langsung –dan sedikit dipaksa telah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Hanya terdengar suara deru angin, cicit burung, dan langkah kaki mengiringi perjalanan mereka sampai Temari membuka percakapan.

"Kau masih membawa gambar bunga dari Hokage-_sama_?"

"Ya" jawab Shikamaru singkat. Dan jawaban itu sukses menciptakan kembali keheningan yang sempat terpecahkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Keheningan di antara kami bukan hal yang tabu, tetapi entah kenapa kali ini terasa sangat canggung." Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama –tentang keheningan dan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka.

.

Mereka terus saja berjalan. Hingga akhirnya di depan mereka terhampar tanah yang tandus, hanya ditumbuhi beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna putih yang tumbuh dengan tegak dan subur di sisi lainnya. Shikamaru mengeluarkan gambar yang kemarin diberikan Tsunade. Ah, baru kemarin ia dan Temari meninggalkan Konoha, tetapi rasanya ia sudah meninggalkan Konoha selama berhari – hari.

"Apakah itu bunga yang kita cari?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru memperhatikan gambar yang dipegangnya. "Kurasa begitu. Bunga itu benar – benar mirip dengan bunga yang ada dalam gambar yang diberikan Hokage-_sama_, walaupun dari sini bunga itu tidak terlalu terlihat jelas." jawab Shikamaru.

"Tetapi kenapa bunga itu jumlahnya cukup banyak? Seingatku Samui mengatakan bunga itu hanya ada satu." ucap Temari.

"Benarkah? Samui tidak mengatakannya padaku. Apa yang dikatakannya belum tentu sepenuhnya benar, karena saat itu kita sedang diuji dan kita berada dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_." kata Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita ke sana dan memastikan." kata Temari sambil melangkah. Baru selangkah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di kakiknya. Kakinya terasa panas dan tertarik ke dalam tanah. "Ini pasir hisap!" teriak Temari. Segera Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari untuk melepaskannya dari tanah itu.

"Sepertinya ini adalah alasan kenapa banyak _shinobi_ yang gagal mendapatkan bunga itu. Apalagi jika dilakukan seorang diri, rasanya hampir tidak mungkin. Jika dilihat, pasir hisap ini lebarnya…" Shikamaru memandang ke ujung tanah tandus itu. "…hampir seratus meter."

"Kurasa ini bukan hanya sekedar pasir hisap biasa. Maksudku, pasir hisap biasa tidak akan terasa panas ketika kau menginjaknya." kata Temari. Ia mengambil ranting kayu di dekat kaki kanannya dan melemparnya. Kayu itu terlihat terbakar ketika mengenai pasir hisap itu. "Sepertinya pasir ini bisa membakar. Semakin ke tengah, maka akan semakin panas. Itu analisisku saja." tambahnya.

"Aku sependapat denganmu.." kata Shikamaru. Ia memandang ke bagian kiri dan kanan tanah tandus itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas jarak pandangnya, tetapi yang ia lihat sama saja. Hanya tanah tandus yang bahkan terasa lebih gersang dan panas dari Suna. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir cara untuk ke sana. Kurasa memutar jalan juga bukan ide bagus. Kita tidak tahu seberapa luas tanah tandus itu. Jika kita memutar, maka akan menghabiskan banyak _chakra_. Belum lagi jika kita bertemu musuh seperti tadi." kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi bagaimanapun ini adalah misi. Kita harus menyelesaikannya." kata Temari.

"Aku tahu itu. Kita akan memikirkannya nanti." kata Shikamaru.

"Nanti?" tanya Temari tidak mengerti.

"Langit sudah mulai mendung. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi jika kita tetap berada di sini dalam hujan. Bisa saja tanah itu meluap dan langsung menenggelamkan kita." jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau terlalu berimajinasi.." komentar Temari. Dan ia –juga Shikamaru melangkah menuju arah timur, karena mereka melihat gua yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk berteduh sementara.

.

Shikamaru dan Temari sudah berada di dalam gua ketika hujan yang lebih lebat dari hujan kemarin mengguyur. Mereka duduk di samping api unggun yang sudah mereka buat. Walaupun masih siang hari, tetapi hujan yang lebat membuat gua tempat mereka terasa sangat gelap.

"Cih, hujan… _Kuso_!" umpat Temari lirih, tetapi cukup untuk didengar Shikamaru dan membuat Shikamaru menoleh.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak" jawab Temari singkat.

"Aku mendengarnya." kata Shikamaru.

"Hh…" Temari menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini."

"Kau tidak senang berada bersamaku dalam misi ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya…" Temari tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Shikamaru menunggu. Menyadari Shikamaru menunggu, Temari menjadi canggung untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tidak apa – apa. Sudahlah, lupakan."

"Hei, sebenarnya kau tahu bunga itu untuk apa, kan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Temari kaget mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Sejenak, dan ia kembali bersikap biasa. Mengeluarkan tawa canggung yang hanya memperjelas hipotesa Shikamaru.

"Ha-ha.. Aku tidak tahu.. Bahkan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa untuk misi seperti ini saja harus meminta tolong pada Konoha.."

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau pasti tahu. Aku sudah merasa aneh ketika Hokage-_sama_ memberiku misi ini hanya dengan alasan bahwa partnerku dalam misi ini adalah kau. Rasanya tidak mungkin seorang Hokage akan mengirim _shinobi_nya dalam misi dengan partner dari desa lain hanya karena alasan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, seorang Hokage pasti memiliki alasan untuk memilih _shinobi_ yang akan menjalankan misi." kata Shikamaru. Mata Temari berubah menjadi sayu. Ia menunduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. "Jujurlah padaku.."

"_Gomen ne_.." ucap Temari lirih.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku telah merepotkanmu. Sebenarnya bunga itu adalah bunga yang bisa menetralisir racun yang sangat berbahaya yang dimiliki Otogakure. Suna telah diserang, dan Gaara menjadi korban karena melindungi kami. Akibatnya, ia terkena racun dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tetua Suna mengatakan hanya bunga ini yang bisa menyembuhkan Gaara dan waktu untuk menyelamatkannya hanya enam hari. Mereka tidak mengirim _shinobi_ untuk meminta bantuan karena mereka takut jika akan terjadi serangan susulan. Kau tahu _shinobi _Suna tak sebanyak _shinobi_ Konoha.." jawab Temari panjang lebar.

"Bukankah Suna bisa meminta bantuan melalui surat?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Gaara tidak sadarkan diri dan beberapa bulan yang lalu Gaara sudah mengeluarkan peraturan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mengirim surat apapun keluar desa kecuali dengan izinnya. Karena itu tidak ada yang bisa mengirim surat untuk meminta bantuan." jawab Temari. "Saat itu aku sedang keluar misi dan berada di dekat Konoha. Aku bertemu salah satu _shinobi_ Suna yang kabur dari desa tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun di desa untuk meminta bantuan. Dan dia diserang oleh _shinobi_ Otogakure. Sebelum mati, dia sempat menceritakan semua padaku. Aku membuat surat palsu yang memintamu untuk menemaniku dalam misi ini. Aku memalsukan tanda tangan Gaara dan memberikannya pada Hokage-_sama_. _Gomen ne, _Shikamaru.." lanjut Temari.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau yang memilihku untuk menemanimu dalam misi ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya. Aku berpikir kalau ada _shinobi_ Otogakure yang menyadari aku sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan berada di luar desa, aku pasti akan diserang. Karena itu aku memintamu untuk menemaniku. _Gomen ne_.." jawab Temari.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Karena yang terpikirkan olehku saat itu hanya kau. Karena kau adalah _shinobi _Konoha yang paling kupercaya." jawab Temari. Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Tanpa disadari oleh Temari karena minimnya cahaya dalam gua itu, wajah Shikamaru memerah. "Perjalanan menuju Konoha dan Suna memakan waktu tiga hari. Karena itu, jika kita tidak segera mendapatkannya dan segera pulang, Gaara…"

"Kau berbohong padaku."

Temari mendongak. Air matanya telah tumpah. "_Gomen ne_.." Temari takut. Ia takut Shikamaru akan membencinya setelah ini. Tetapi yang terjadi, Shikamaru malah tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"_Daijobu_.. Aku senang kau mempercayaiku.. Kita akan segera mendapatkan bunga itu setelah hujan ini reda. Kita akan segera pulang dan Gaara akan baik – baik saja." ucap Shikamaru.

"_Hontō ni arigatō_, Shikamaru.." Dan siang itu, api unggun yang menyala remang – remang menjadi saksi bisu ketika bibir dua _shinobi_ itu bertemu dalam diam. Bukan dalam _genjutsu_ seperti tadi, karena kali ini nyata dalam kesadaran mereka.

.

Hujan sudah reda. Shikamaru dan Temari segera keluar dari gua untuk mendapatkan bunga itu. Mereka bergegas agar bisa kembali ke desa tepat waktu. Tetapi mereka dibuat terkejut ketika melihat tanah tandus yang tadi sangat gersang menjadi tanah berlumpur yang mendidih dan lebarnya bertambah.

"I… Ini…"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut. Hei, bukankah kau bisa terbang dengan kipasmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, tetapi hanya dalam jarak lima puluh meter, tidak bisa untuk menyeberangi lumpur itu." jawab Temari.

"Kalau begitu aku punya rencana."

"Benarkah?" tanya Temari memastikan.

"Ya. Terbangkan aku ke sisi sana dengan kipasmu. Lalu kau terbanglah dengan kipasmu dan aku akan menangkapmu dengan _kage kubi shibari_ku. Aku tidak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak, tetapi yang pasti kita harus mencoba dan itu rencana terbaik yang kumiliki saat ini." jawab Shikamaru.

"Tetapi kau akan terluka jika kuterbangkan dengan kipasku! Kau tahu seberapa kencang angin yang dihasilkan kipasku!" teriak Temari.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku akan baik – baik saja." ucap Shikamaru.

"_Demo…_" Temari terlihat ragu.

"Kita tidak akan mati. Aku akan melindungimu. Cepatlah siapkan kipasmu!" perintah Shikamaru. Temari memandang Shikamaru sekilas. Dengan berat hati ia mengayunkan kipasnya dan mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk menerbangkan Shikamaru.

"_Kamaitachi!_"

"Uwah!"

BUGH! Shikamaru terjerembab di tanah. Tubuhnya penuh luka goresan akibat angin kencang Temari. Untungnya ia jatuh di tanah yang basah karena hujan, sehingga rasanya tidak terlalu sakit.

"_Daijobu ka_, Shikamaru? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Temari, meski ia yakin tubuh Shikamaru penuh dengan luka akibat ulah jurusnya.

"_Daijobu_.. Cepatlah terbang, Temari. Aku akan menangkapmu!" Mendengar perintah Shikamaru, Temari segera menaiki kipasnya dan terbang di atas lumpur itu. Temari bergidik ketika ia melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Tanpa sadar, kipas yang ia naiki mulai menurun. "Sudah hampir jatuh.." kata Temari dalam hati. "Shikamaru!" teriak Temari.

Temari membuka mata. Ia berada di atas tanah yang lembab karena basah. Ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu dalam tangannya. Ia menatap ke arah tangannya untuk melihat apa yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Itu bunga yang kita cari. Misi berhasil." ucap Shikamaru dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Air mata Temari tak urung tumpah melihat tubuh Shikamaru yang penuh luka dan lumpur, juga menyadari mereka berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini. "_Yokatta_.. _Daijobu ka_, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari sambil memeluk Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Temari.

"Tak kusangka wanita menakutkan sepertimu bisa takut dan menangis.."

"_Urusai!_ Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" ucap Temari kesal.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih." kata Shikamaru. "Kita harus segera pulang. Kita akan kembali ke sana dengan cara yang sama." ucap Shikamaru.

Temari tidak menjawab. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan saksama. "Tunggu dulu! Aku kenal tempat ini! Aku pernah berada di sini dalam misi. Waktu itu aku mendapat misi untuk mengambil pasir hisap ini untuk dijadikan senjata baru Suna. Aku gagal dalam misi itu karena pasir ini tidak bisa dibawa pulang." kata Temari.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Kita bisa pergi ke Suna tanpa harus melewati lumpur ini lagi! Kita hanya harus menuju ke arah selatan dan kita akan sampai ke Suna dalam waktu satu seperempat hari!" jawab Temari.

"_Hontō ni?_" tanya Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk. Ia segera menarik tangan Shikamaru, tetapi terdengar…

"Auw!" …jeritan kecil Shikamaru.

"Astaga… _Gomen ne_, Shikamaru. Aku lupa kau terluka karena jurusku tadi. Ayo, aku akan menuntunmu." ucap Temari sambil meraih tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri" kata Shikamaru.

"Berhentilah bersikap sok kuat seperti itu!" Temari kembali menarik tangan Shikamaru, kali ini dengan paksa.

"Auw! Hei, pelan – pelan! Kau akan membuat lukaku semakin parah! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" teriak Shikamaru. Tetapi Temari tidak peduli. Ia tetap menarik tangan Shikamaru dan menuntunnya berjalan.

.

"Di mana aku? Ahh.." Shikamaru terbangun, ia memegangi lengan kanannya yang terasa ngilu. "Sepertinya lengan kananku patah gara – gara _kamaitachi_ Temari.." pikir Shikamaru.

"Masih sakit? Tenang saja, kita sudah berada di Suna saat ini. Gaara masih belum sadar, tetapi para tetua bilang kita berhasil. _Arigatō_, Shikamaru.." kata Temari yang tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang pintu. Shikamaru memandang sekeliling. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Temari. "Jangan bilang kau tidak sadar kita sudah berada di Suna."

"Yah, sebenarnya begitu. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah kau menuntunku setelah kita berhasil mengambil bunga itu." kata Shikamaru.

"Begitu.." ucap Temari singkat. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Shikamaru. "Seperti yang kuduga, ketika kita mencari bunga itu, Suna kembali diserang. Tetapi karena Suna lebih siap, Suna berhasil menggagalkan penyerangan itu. Dan untung saja mereka tidak menyadari aku tidak ada di Suna dan sedang berusaha mencari obat untuk Kazekage.." kata Temari.

"Jadi… apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau sudah berbohong tentang surat itu pada Konoha, kurasa… itu bukan hal yang bisa dianggap sepele." jawab Shikamaru.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak akan membawa Suna dalam masalah ini. Biarlah ini menjadi masalah antara Konoha dan aku.." kata Temari. "Lagipula aku tidak bermaksud buruk, meskipun aku berbohong. Kurasa, itu tidak termasuk bertindak kriminal atau apa." tambah Temari.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari menutup mata. Ia tersenyum. "Jangan meremehkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi apapun itu aku akan melaluinya. Hokage-_sama_ pasti akan mengerti alasanku melakukan ini."

"Begitu. Jadi kau tidak perlu bantuanku? Padahal jika kau memintaku membantumu, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.." kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu karena melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini, bahkan kau sampai terluka seperti itu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari ini." jawab Temari.

"Meskipun misi ini merepotkan, tetapi aku bersyukur karena misi itu membuatku mengetahui sebuah kebenaran.. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak benar – benar ingin mengatakan seperti itu.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Temari tidak mengerti.

Wajah Shikamaru memerah. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kau pasti tahu.. Bagiku… _wasurenagusa_ itu… bukan hanya pemberian dari Samui. Maksudku… itu benar – benar perasaanku.." jawab Shikamaru. Ia melirik Temari.

Mata Temari membulat. Rona merah menjalari wajahnya. "Entahlah, Shikamaru.. Maksudku, aku tidak terlalu mengerti perasaanku, juga perasaanmu. Hanya saja, kurasa aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan.." Temari memandang Shikamaru. Wajahnya semakin memerah. "Entahlah… Rasanya aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, tetapi aku bisa menjadi orang lain ketika berada bersamamu. Yah.. Sesuatu seperti itu.. Aku tidak tahu itu apa.."

Shikamaru tersenyum. Temari memang lebih tua darinya, tetapi mungkin untuk urusan seperti ini Temari tidak lebih tahu darinya. "Begitu?"

Wajah Temari memerah. Sepertinya ucapannya secara tersirat telah memberikan makna mendalam bagi Shikamaru. "Ng.. Bajumu waktu itu sudah kucuci. Aku akan segera mengembalikannya.." kata Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil beranjak.

"Tidak perlu. Seperti yang kukatakan, kau akan membutuhkannya ketika kau menjadi salah satu Nara. Lagipula, kulihat kau menyukai bajuku itu.." kata Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum licik.

"_A… Arigatō.._" ucap Temari tergagap. Shikamaru tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi ia tahu wajah Temari sedang memerah saat ini karena ucapannya. Rasanya membanggakan, bisa membuat _kunoichi_ seperti Temari salah tingkah seperti ini.

"_Ne_, Temari-_san_.." panggil Shikamaru. Ia sengaja menekankan pada kata "san" untuk menggoda Temari. "Kuharap kau menungguku, sampai kau menjadi Nara, dan aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

Wajah Temari semakin memerah. Ia sudah memegang knop pintu dan melangkah keluar, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Temari tersenyum. Dadanya merasakan sebuah getaran –dan perasaan yang aneh. Ia menyukai perasaan itu. Perasaan yang hanya muncul jika ia bersama Shikamaru. "Aku tidak keberatan menunggumu.." kata Temari pada akhirnya. "…asal kau tepat waktu." lanjutnya. Temari berbalik dan menyeringai –menemukan Shikamaru menatapnya heran, dan tersenyum tulus kepadanya sesaat kemudian.

"_Wakatta_.."

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Woo… _Chapter VII updated_! Ini _chapter_ terakhir, jadi pada kesempatan ini Author mohon maaf setulus – tulusnya kalo dari awal _chapter_ sampai _chapter _terakhir ini banyak kesalahan. Author menyadar fict ini masih jauh dari sempurna. Typos, OOC, dan terutama alur di _chap_ terakhir yang terkesan cepat dan maksa. Author juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang jurus – jurus yang ada di Naruto, jadi maaf kalo nama jurusnya salah. _Chapter _ini diselesaikan dengan dikejar waktu, karena Author banyak tugas sekolah, jadi Author mengusahakan fict ini segera selesai biar tidak ada 'tanggungan'. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo _ending_nya maksa dan tidak sesuai harapan._ Gomen ne_..

Author juga mau berterima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca dan mengikuti fict ini dari awal sampai akhir. Semoga fict ini bisa menghibur kalian. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi _review_ dari _chapter _pertama sampai terakhir. _Review _kalian sangat berarti untuk Author. Mungkin setelah ini Author akan _semi-hiatus_, karena sudah kelas XII dan harus fokus ujian dan SNMPTN. Mohon doanya, ya, _minna-san_..

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu! Setelah ini akan ada _epilog_, jadi _keep waiting for another little bit moment_, yaa!

_Last but not least, _

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


	8. Epilogue

**Troublesome You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

.

Shikamaru duduk di teras rumah Temari, yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut teras karena hanya merupakan hamparan pasir yang dibentuk persegi panjang yang luas. Luka Shikamaru sudah pulih total. Ia sudah akan kembali ke Konoha besok pagi. Karena itu, hari ini ia ingin menikmati hari terakhirnya di Suna. Menurut Shikamaru, suasana di Suna tidak terlalu buruk. Awalnya memang terasa sangat panas dan gersang, tetapi lama – lama akan terbiasa.

"Sedang memandang langit?" tanya Temari yang tiba – tiba datang. "Kau tidak akan bisa melihat awan seperti di Konoha di sini.." lanjut Temari.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya Suna tidak terlalu buruk."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Temari kesal.

"Tadinya aku selalu berpikir Suna adalah desa yang panas dan gersang. Ketika aku pertama kali datang ke sini memang terasa begitu, tapi setelah aku berada di sini beberapa hari, kurasa aku mulai terbiasa." jawab Shikamaru.

"Cih.." Temari hanya mendecih. Tampaknya ia masih kesal karena perkataan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Shikamaru menoleh.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menjelek – jelekkan desamu.." ucap Shikamaru. Temari masih diam. "Ngomong – ngomong, aku tidak tahu kau tahu banyak tentang _hanakotoba_.." kata Shikamaru –mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." ucap Temari.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku hanya merasa heran orang sepertimu mengerti banyak tentang _hanakotoba_.." kata Shikamaru.

"Cih, tidak mungkin kukatakan aku belajar _hanakotoba _dari Ino-_chan_ agar aku tidak salah memberikanmu bunga saat aku ingin menyatakan perasaan padamu, kan? _Baka!_" umpat Temari dalam hati.

"Jangan – jangan kau sengaja menanyakannya pada Ino untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku." ucap Shikamaru datar. Dan…

DEG! Temari mematung. Wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru tahu apa isi hatinya? Ia tidak pernah tahu Shikamaru memiliki jurus untuk membaca pikiran dan perasaan seseorang. Seingatnya, Shikamaru tidak pernah memiliki jurus seperti itu. Temari memalingkan muka. Ia tidak ingin Shikamaru melihat wajahnya yang sedang merona.

"Jadi apa yang kukatakan benar, eh?" tanya Shikamaru iseng. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu menahu darimana Temari belajar _hanakotoba_. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Temari. Sejak malam pertama yang mereka habiskan dalam misi di Amegakure, menggoda dan memandang wajah merona Temari menjadi hobi yang menyenangkan bagi Shikamaru.

"_Baka!_ Tentu saja tidak!" teriak Temari kesal.

"Lalu?" tanya Shikamaru singkat, meminta jawaban.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas aku memang mengetahuinya dari Ino-_chan_. Aku sering mampir ke toko bunganya ketika aku berada di Konoha." jawab Temari.

"Konoha, ya? Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau merindukan Konoha?" tanya Temari.

"Ya, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadi _shinobi_, tetapi aku sangat mencintai Konoha. Aku tidak bisa berada jauh dari Konoha untuk waktu yang lama." jelas Shikamaru.

"Bukankah kau akan pulang besok?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Ya. Kau senang aku akan pulang besok?" Shikamaru menyertakan pertanyaan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Maksudku.. Ah, sudahlah lupakan!" ucap Temari.

"Hei.." panggil Shikamaru. Temari menoleh, memberikan pandangan 'ada apa' pada Shikamaru. "Sebelum aku pergi, maukah kau memberikan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Itu.. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.." jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa? Aku tidak ingat apa yang kuberikan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu." ucap Temari.

"Ng.. Itu.." Shikamaru menunjuk bibir Temari. Temari yang menyadari maksud Shikamaru, secara refleks memegangi bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah. Sejujurnya, ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat jika Shikamaru sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku, kau tahu? Dan sekarang kau ingin mengambil ciuman keduaku? Tunggu sampai kita menikah baru kau akan mendapatkannya!" teriak Temari. Ia benar – benar kesal –dan malu, juga menyesal telah mengatakannya?

"Hei, waktu itu kau tidak menolaknya! Lagipula, asal kau tahu saja, waktu itu sebenarnya sudah kali kedua aku menciummu." jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, ketika aku terperangkap _genjutsu_ Samui, aku berada dalam keadaan yang mengharuskanku menciummu.." kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru melirik Temari. Ia bergidik ketika merasakan aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Temari. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan berpikir macam – macam! Waktu itu.." Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan, tetapi sayang Temari sudah berada di batas kekesalannya.

"DASAR MESUM! BAHKAN DALAM _GENJUTSU _KAU MENCURI KESEMPATAN SEPERTI ITU! TIDAK KUSANGKA PEMALAS SEPERTIMU ADALAH ORANG YANG MESUM!" teriak Temari yang sukses membuat Shikamaru tepar di tempat karena frekuensi suara teriakannya yang mencapai 19.999 Hz.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

_It's the really end! However it ends badly T_T _Maaf Shikamaru OOC, Temari juga. Author akan lebih berbenah untuk fict2 Author ke depan._. Gomenasai T_T_

Note: Frekuensi suara yang biasa didengar manusia normal adalah 20 – 20.000 Hz. Orang teriak biasanya hanya mencapai 10.000 Hz, jadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kerasnya suara teriakan Temari yang berfrekuensi 19.999 Hz :D

_Well, at the very end,_

_Thanks so much for reading and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


End file.
